Pokemon Infernal Red Playthrough Story
by manaphymajic1999
Summary: This is a recount of my Playthough of Pokemon Infernal Red, the fan-made game by CrispyBacon1234. Heavily Dramatized. I'll rate it T just in case. I'll put it under Adventure/Crime, mainly because we'll eventually join Team Rocket when it gets added. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Infernal Red Playthrough**

 **A/N: Welcome guys, to my Playthrough story for the fan-made game Pokemon Infernal Red and Natural Green. It is made by CrispyBacon1234. You might've noticed the little bit of advertising I put into the last chapter of** _ **Faded Memories**_ **. This is the same game. I also have some news which I will announce at the end of the story. For now, enjoy.**

Pallet Town had been busy since dawn, preparing to send the next Generation of Pokémon Trainers out. The 16 year old trainers were beginning their legacy, their journey to become Pokémon Masters. Most didn't make it. Pokémon Masters were people who slept rough, ate lean, trained hard and lived harder. They never, ever slept later than 8am. This makes it ironic that the hero of our story is still asleep at 10:30am.

Our hero's mother, having searched for him at the farewell party and having not found him climbed the stairs to his room and almost kicked open the door. And sure enough, there he was, still fast asleep.

"RED! GET UP! You're so late! You've missed the farewell party and everybody else has already left!" The yell barely roused the teen.

"5... More... Minutes... Then I'll get ready for school." He yawned as he burrowed deeper into his bed. With a sigh, his mother put two fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle. That woke up the teen. He knew what happened when she made that noise. And so did another set of ears that were listening. Heavy footsteps thumped up the stairs.

"Peeert!" Came the cry and a torrent of water was unleashed upon the poor teen. "Swamp-Pert!" The mother's Pokémon, a Swampert, stood in the door. We are also drenched, having been on our way to becoming a first person story. Next stop, Red's Head!

 **{PoV: Red, 1st Person} This is the way it will usually stay, except for battles**

I finished towelling myself off, damned Swampert... After that I rushed back into my room and scrambled into my clothes. I was wearing my favourite blue jeans and a black shirt. Over the top of the shirt I wore a red jacket with white highlights near the pockets and on the collar. The bottom of the jacket was also stitched with white material. My hat, red with a white front was hanging on the side of my mirror. I moved it and say it on my bag over on my desk. Finally, I pulled on my sneakers, battered and pretty much destroyed... They were pretty hard to walk in, let alone run. I'd need to do something about them... Good shoes were expensive and I couldn't afford them.

Now that I was dressed, I headed out the door in a rush, rearing to leave on my adventure. Then I was back in, grabbing my hat and bag from my desk. I checked I had my wallet and the potion I was given for acing a battling test. After that I was down the stairs and out the door, yelling goodbye to mom, out of earshot almost before she could tell me that she last saw Prof. Oak near Route One.

The path to Route One was simple. It was pretty much a straight road from my house. I could see the remains of the party being packed up, the electronic billboard that showed the teams of the young trainers and how they were progressing at the centre of it. I stopped briefly to study it. A few Bug-types, a Fire-type, an Electric, and a Dark were given out. As I continued running I wondered what Professor Oak had chosen for me. You see, the Professor and his Aides studies you and determined which Starter would suit you.

I wondered about the Dark-Type. They were usually aggressive and unruly, only very few trainers could take one... Actually, to be fair it was hard but most trainers could take a Dark-Type. Now training those, helping them grow into the powerhouse that they could be, that'd be a challenge indeed.

By the time I'd finished thinking this over I'd reached the edge of town.

"Red! WAIT! It's dangerous to go out there, wild Pokémon may attack you!" Oak called out. I backpedalled but my momentum pushed me forwards and over onto my face. With a groan I got to my knees and looked at Oak. It seemed that I'd just passed him, completely oblivious to him.

"I did try and say hello. You kept running like a madman." Oak grinned down at me. "Slept in, huh?" I nodded my head and accepted his hand.

"Mind you," he said, "that might be a good thing. Come back to my Lab with me. I've got something for you."

We walked back to the lab in silence. Oak stopped and looked at the board when we passed it.

"Looks like someone has already caught a Rattatta, Hmm, wouldn't have gone for it myself." We started walking again. "What starter do you think you're going to get, Red?" Oak asked suddenly.

"I don't know, Professor..." I replied as Oak opened the door to the lab.

"Well, what if I said that you weren't being given one?" Oak had a knowing smile on his face.

"WHAT! But I thought I passed..." I said

"Oh yes, you did, with flying colours I might add. No I said you weren't being _given_ one." He gestured with his hand to a nearby table, where three Pokéballs sat.

"You mean I get to choose?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes. When I was a young man, I was a serious Pokémon trainer. Now in mine and my Pokémon's old age, we bred my strongest to create these three. You get to choose."

"Hey gramps! No fair! What about me?" The voice was one I knew very well. It belonged to my next door neighbour and Rival, Blue.

"Now, now, Blue. I expected that as my Grandson, you'd have inherited more patience. Surely you can wait until after Red has chosen?" Yeah, I forgot. Blue is Oak's Grandson. Favouritism? Not really. I think I'm Oak's favourite out of the two of us. After all I was his best student. Whereas his grandson... Not so much...

Oak gestured with his hand again and I realised I was standing there like a stunned Magikarp. I moved over to the table. A screen came down from the ceiling and hovered over the closest ball.

 _~Bulbasuar, the Seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. This plant sprouts and grows with the Pokémon. ~_

I moved to the next ball. The monitor moved with me.

 _~Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. It obviously prefers hot places. When it rains Steam is said to pour from its tail. ~_

I didn't even move to the next ball. Charmander had stolen my heart.

"Charmander, I Choose You!"

 **A/N: So, the news. As of a week ago, I've been on School Holidays. So that means that I'm without a computer except for Tuesdays and Thursday evenings. This means that I have roughly about 8-9 hours a week to write. That's down from nearly 150 hours. Of course this is at school so I need to work and only usually have 8 or 9 hours free. But the 8-9 hours I have now are at work or during my course so it's much less time. I will keep trying to keep up the content though. See you guys next time.**


	2. Viridian City

**Infernal Red Playthrough Ch.2**

 **NOTE: I'm sorry if these chapters are a little short, but I have to slow down the writing, mainly due to the fact that I don't want to catch up to where I am, or the end of the version, and then have to wait until the update. All good? Coolio.**

 **A/N: So guys, welcome back to Pokemon Infernal Red. At the end of last chapter we had just chosen Charmander as our Starter. I will now inform you guys that in the game we are up to Pewter City. Which isn't far considering that the next update will introduce Celadon City and Gym Leader Erika. But that's inconsequntial. If I caught up, we'd be wallowing while Crispy works on the new updates. So at the moment I'm concentrating on writing this up instead of continuing. So let's continue, starting up with a classic Rival's Battle. Red VS Blue, the first battle of their Rivalry. Who... will win? Oh god...**

After thanking Professor Oak for the Charmander I turned to go as Blue chose his Pokemon.

"Hey, Red! Wait! Let's check out our Pokemon! I'll take you on!" Blue called, holding out his starter's Pokeball.

"You're on!" I replied, unhooking Charmander's Pokeball.

"Pokeball, go!" We both called at the same time, releasing our Pokemon.

 _ **PoV Change: Battle, 3rd Person**_  
Both Pokemon hit the ground at the same time. Blue had chosen a Squirtle. Red inwardly groaned. This put Blue at an advantage to Charmander. At least they wouldn't be able to use their elemental attacks yet.

"Charmander, use Scratch attack!" Red called. Charmander stumbled forward, almost going face-first into the ground. This gave the Squirtle enough time to move out of the way. It would've gotten away without damage if Charmander hadn't actually tripped. One flailing claw, still charged with energy to scratch with, swiped across the Squirtle's face.

"Tackle it, Squirtle!" Blue called. The tiny turtle gathered energy in its forehead and landed on Charmander. The attack cracked across Charmander's forehead, dealing a large amount of damage. Charmander tried to get up and scratch the Squirtle, but the blow to the head dazed it and it missed. Two more Tackles from the Squirtle and Charmander was dropped like a sack of bricks. Charmander didn't even get a decent hit in.

"Yeah, am I great or what?" Blue fist-pumped. "Okay, I'll make my Pokemon battle to toughen it up. Red! Gramps! I'll smell ya later!"

 _ **PoV Change: Red, 1st Person**_  
I fell to my knee at Charmander's unconscious form. One of Oak's Assistants came up and took Charmander down a corridor. He brought it back after about 5 minutes. Charmander was now bright-eyed and hot-tailed. I accepted Charmander back. Oak saw me off from the front door of the lab.

"Don't feel bad. This was Charmander's first battle. Squirtle was always hot-tempered and picked fights with other Pokemon. It had more experience than Charmander. Charmander is a little shy." Oak reassured me. I just nodded glumly.

"Don't lose hope, young man. I can see you going far." Oak told me. I nodded and started off. Soon I was out of Pallet and in Route One. Wild Pokemon teemed in the woods. Packs of Rattatta, Flocks of Pidgey and I swear I even saw some Butterfree. Charmander and I took on any Pokemon that even looked at us funny. Some ignored us, some were still obviously exhausted from the Trainers that had come through the woods. Charmander grew in confidence in every battle and eventually surprised me as it sneezed and knocked out a Pidgey we were battling. The Pidgey's feathers were smoking and I realized that Charmander had just learnt Ember.

"Yeah, way to go... Umm..." I realized that I didn't know Charmander's gender... Since it was getting dark and we were close to Viridian City, I decided to ask Nurse Joy when I got Charmander healed.

The lights in Viridian City made navigating the final part of the way to it relatively easy. I simply followed the glow in the sky. Eventually I found my way into the city, healed Charmander, who is a female, the most powerful gender for a dragon, and rented a room, where I left Charmander out and collapsed into the bed. I had shopping to do tomorrow...

 **A/N: So, we're going well guys. Oak's Parcel and stuff tomorrow. Plus, there's no catching tutorial in Infernal Red. One thing to say, THANK YOU CRISPY! Anyway, thanks to Eeveecat44 and walkswithwheels, for following and/or favoring the series. The more awareness that this series generates means that a bigger fan-base will build up for Crispy. And one thing that nobody likes to do is to disappoint their fans. Hell, there's probably even some of you guys out there who could lend a hand, one thing I'd like to see is remastered music. But hey, we're just a bunch of weird people, sitting round computers/phones, reading Pokemon Fan-fictions.**

 **Follow/Favorite if you enjoyed and leave a review telling me how you enjoy the story so far. Do you like how I've Dramatized it, or would you rather that I scaled it back a little? If I am being too overboard, just tell me, and I will fix it. That said, I will see you guys next chapter.**


	3. Christmas Delays

**Hi guys. No new chapter today sorry. I know it's been like 3 weeks since Christmas, but I have to apologise for not posting. You see, my computer has gone to shit. Don't know why, suspecting a virus but the scans show it clean. So the only time I have on a computer is all day on Tuesdays and for about 2 hours on Thursdays. All times are AEST time zoned. And since both of those times I'm working, I can't always write. I try my best and a new chapter for Faded Memories is in the works as well as another for my Infernal Red Playthrough. Faded Memories is taking precedence.**

 **In other news, though still related, my birthday is on the 4th of February, AEST, and I know what I am getting. A custom, spec-built computer tower. Can't wait. That should,** ** _should_** **, increase the time I spend writing. But who knows.**

 **Now on to the completely unrelated news. First of all, I'd like to announce that I am writing a book. A proper book. It hasn't got a name yet, but I may post a teaser chapter later on. I plan to get this published and if I do, I will hold a competition. The three winners will all receive a signed copy of the book, even if I have to mail it using my own money.**

 **Secondly, and Finally, I'd like to announce that I am going to be opening up my Skype account to you guys. You guys are quite welcome to send me requests and message me until I go insane. I do have just one request. Don't try and start a video or voice conversation with me. Usually when I'm on I can't host such a call. Most of the time I'm working. There will be times where I host a Voice Call as I write new chapters to allow you guys input, but they will be the only time a Call will be hosted by me.**

 **On a side note here, when I receive your requests, I will accept them and will also add you into a group, named the Community Commons. This is public territory and is also where all calls will be hosted from.**

 **And just before I sign off, I'd better leave you with my Skype Details. Umbral_God. Just send me a request and it'll be answered ASAP.**

 **Until next time, have a good night.**


End file.
